Digi-Revelation
by Sora-Lyn
Summary: Izzy, takes a trip back in time...
1. Default Chapter Title

Digi-Revelation part 1  
  
Izzy  
  
"Hey Izzy!! what's happening??" Davis asked Izzy on his way to school.  
"Oh, nothing much Davis,. Ummm....could I borrow your digivice?? I want to study it again." Izzy said.  
"Oh ummm.....sure! I have to go to class now okay?? bye Izzy!!" Davis said and he ran off. Izzy took the digivice and walked away. All day Izzy wondered about the digivice, he knew that he studied it already but he still couldn't shake away the feeling that he was missing something important. Even through lunch period while Sora, Tai and some other kids in school were laughing at the table. When he got home his mother came in.  
"Izzy! your back! don't forget to study for that math test I've been hearing about. Oh! and Tai called just a minute ago. He asked you to call him back.. Ok Izzy?" his mother asked.  
"Ya! sure. I'll call him back." Izzy answered. As Izzy made his way to his room, he heard his mother banging the pots around. He chuckled to himself and wondered why Tentomon thought his mom was wonderful. He got to work on the calculus equations he had for homework but again he couldn't concentrate. He finally gave up at around 10:00 pm and decided to get to work on the digivice. He studied the three buttons and came up with nothing. He looked around the digivice and saw a little button at the back. He curiosly pushed it and it enveloped him with a bright light. He could feel himself getting dizzy as the whole world around him spun faster and faster...  
  
"Hmmmm???......" Izzy mumbled.   
"Hihi!!!" said a strange voice.  
"What!!!!!" Izzy bolted up. He nervously turned around as he came face to face with a little kid who resembled him.  
"What's happening??" Izzy demanded.  
"You're in the digiworld!!" the little kid said.  
"I know that but who are you??" Izzy said.  
"I'm Kouchirako! I guess your my other half. We've sent you here to see your past lives Izzy. You, Tai, Sora, Kari, Tk, Joe, Matt and Mimi are not the original digidestined. We chose you because you are the other halves of us original digi's. Heehee!!! so your a brain like me!!! I don't think we have a lot in common after that though.....we're not supposed ta!" Kouchirako said.  
"Yipes!! I'm in a parallel world!!! This is totally irrelative!!! this is the digiworld?? Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed. He looked around his surroundings as he saw what was the old digiworld.  
"So.... do you have any prehistoric digimon here??" Izzy asked tentivly.   
"Ya...sort of...." Kouchirako said.  
"Ohhh!! I have got to see this!" Izzy said as he peered over at what looked like a giant tree. Izzy tried touching the tree but his hand went right through.  
"Huh???" Izzy said, dumbfounded.   
"Oh ya!! your only supposed to look at what happened in the past and nothing more!" Kouchirako said.  
"Very interesting... So you put that button there so that I would find it Kouchirako??" Izzy asked  
"Yup! we put it there..."Kouchirako answered.   
"So then, let's go!" Izzy said. They walked through the forest until they found a clearing. There, they saw eight very confused kids. They look like us..... Izzy thought. Izzy almost jumped when he saw that Kouchirako was among them.   
"I know what ya thinking Izzy..." Kouchirako declared.  
"But......but......that's relatively impossible!!" Izzy said dumbfounded. Izzy looked at the kids getting up, one at a time and talking, Izzy walked a little closer. He heard the other kids talking.  
"Oh No!! what's happening??" A girl who looked like Sora said.  
"Man oh man!! this just keeps getting weirder and weirder..." a Tai like kid said.  
"Oh!! we need new dresses!! this is no place for the rags I'm wearing!" A brown haired girl who looked like Mimi exclaimed.  
"Hey!! look over there!!!" Kouchirako yelled just as a giant, ancient looking demidevimon flew by.   
"What....is that...demidevimon??" Izzy asked.  
"No, much worse, he's darkdemidevimon and he's a lot more bigger than demidevimon will ever be!" Kouchirako said.  
"Quite wiered..." Izzy said just as darkdemidevimon swooped over the eight kids...  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Digi-Revolution part 3  
  
Sora and Matt  
  
"Where am I?" Sora asked herself. All she remembered was that her digivice glowed a baby blue color and sucked her in. She could hear some shuffling around she looked up and saw Tai and Izzy staring at her in surprise. She mumbled,  
"Hi guy's..." and she fell asleep.  
  
"Sora?..." Tai asked her as Sora woke up from a deep sleep.  
"Huh?? wha??? Tai???" Sora asked confused.  
"Ya! It's me" Tai answered.  
"Sora...are you okay??" a voice said.  
Sora, Tai, Izzy and two other kids jumped back as a girl who looked somewhat like Sora stepped forward.  
"I'm Skye..." The girl said.  
"I'm Sora's counterpart..." she continued.   
"Skye??? that's a coincidence! That's what my name mean's in Japanese..." Sora said in surprise.  
"Actually, my name is Seraphina, but everybody calls me Skye..." Skye said.  
"Just who are all of you??" Skye asked Tai and Izzy.  
"I'm Tai and this is Izzy. Do you know Kouchirako and Tal??" Tai said.  
"Ya! I do. It's good to see you guy's again." Skye answered. Tai's eyes windened in surprise as he said,  
"You're one of the original digidestined!"   
"Yes. I am" Skye answered. Izzy looked deep into Skye's eyes and saw that she had the same kind of glow that Sora usually had whenever she was happy. He pondered for a little then finally said,  
"So, everyone of us has a counterpart and whenever we come here, our counterpart spirits meet us and tells us a little about the past. Do you think that when all of us are here, you'll tell us the whole story??"   
"Ya! that's the way it works. But remember, we're dead and what your seeing right is just figments of the past that we've put together..." Kouchirako said.  
"All right! then let's see what happened in the past!!" Tai said excitedly.  
  
"Okay guy's practice is over now!" Matt said to his band. As Matt started walking home he wondered about Gabumon. He wondered if Gabumon was okay in the digiworld and if the digimon emporor was still hunting down digimon. Matt paused, he usually wondered about school and other boring things like that but lately he'd been wondering about Gabumon and the other digimon. Just before Matt opened the front door, a blue light erupted from his digivice.   
  
"Matt!" someone said. Matt looked up and saw that it was Sora. He turned around saw that Tai, Izzy, and some other kids were there too. Matt groaned as the pain in his head grew bigger. Suddenly, a little kid that had blond messy hair and blue eyes walked beside him. He said,  
"Hi Matt, I'm Yamimomo! You're counterpart!"   
"About how many times do we have to see this happen!!! Counterpart comes and tell's all! Whoooo!!" Tai said sarcasticly.   
"Hey! Who are you??" Matt asked the other kids.  
"I'm Skye!"  
"Kouchirako"  
"Tal" The other kids said.  
"Oh, so you might wanna tell me what's happening??" Matt asked. Izzy and the other's explained the story to him.  
"...and those are the original digidestined??" Matt said.  
"Mmm hum!" Tai said.   
All the kids looked around.   
"Oh! I almost forgot about darkdemidevimon!" Kouchirako said.  
"Darkdemidevimon??" Matt asked.  
"Demidevimon but bigger, badder and not to mention uglier!" Tai said.  
"Yikes! Look out!!" Skye screamed...  



	3. Chapter 3

Digi-Revolution  
  
Mimi and Joe  
  
"Hey Mimi!" Yolei yelled.  
"Hi Yolei!!!" Mimi yelled back.  
"I can't believe you came back from New York!" Yolei said.  
"Oh! My dad is having a business trip in Tokyo and it's summer vacation in America anyways, so I thought it would be a good idea to come here again!" Mimi said.  
"I have to go now okay Yolei?" Mimi asked.  
"Okay! See ya later Mimi!" Yolei answered.  
  
Mimi wandered around downtown Tokyo for a while. She passed all of her favourite places and stores. After, she decided to go to her friends houses. She stopped by Sora's house first. Her mother said that Sora was at school. Next, she stopped by Tai's house. He wasn't home either. After going to almost all of her friend's houses, she gave up. She sat on a bench in the park for a while until her digivice started to glow. Mimi felt like a crazed taxi driver as the light sucked her into the digital world.   
  
Mimi woke up to find herself right beside Demidevimon!!! She screamed as Demidevimon tried to catch her. She ran away just in time. She ran and ran through the field until she spotted Sora, Tai, Izzy, Matt and some other wierd looking kids. She ran towards them. When she caught up to them, she hugged Sora.  
"Oh Sora!!! I can't believe it's you!" Mimi cried.  
"Oh Mimi!!! You're here!" Sora cried.  
  
Sora, Tai, Izzy and Matt explained to Mimi what happened and who the other digidestined were. After, Mimi asked why demidevimon was attacking the other kids. They told her that it was Darkdemidevimon, the champion version of demidevimon. After talking about it for a while, a girl suddenly came. She had long blondish-brown hair. She smiled at Mimi and said,  
"Hi! I'm Meena. Mimi's counterpart!" she gushed.  
"Oh wow!!! She's so pretty!" Mimi said.  
  
"Oh no!! I got so bad!!!" Joe complained.  
"No way man!! You got a 87%!!!" Joe's friend Alex said.  
"Awww!!! It's still not good enough!!" Joe said.  
"Okay man!! If you're gonna be that way then fine!" Alex said.  
  
Joe sulked away towards his house. On the way, he stopped by at the park. He sat at a nearby bench thinking about Gomamon. He smiled as he remembered Gomamon making crued remarks and practical jokes. After a while, Joe got up and started walking home again. Suddenly, a glow coming from his digivice stopped him. He yelled as his own digivice sucked him into it.  
  
When Joe looked up he found himself in the digiworld. He stared up at Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi and some other kids. He stared at them in puzzlement as they told him about what happened.  
  
"So that's what happened?" Joe asked, a little while later.  
"Yup!! tha whole story!" Tal said.  
"Oooh!!!! I think we all need some new clothes!" Meena shrieked.  
"How come?" Skye asked.  
"What a great idea Meena!" Mimi said.  
"Hey!!!! Where's the party!?" a kid asked.  
"Oh please let that not be my counterpart!" Joe said.  
"Yup it's me Joe!!! I'm Jay! not blue jay though! I'm no bird!" Jay said.  
"Wierd!" Joe said.  
"So...how do we get back?" Sora suddenly asked.  
"Ummm....that's the problem....you can't go back!" Kouchirako said.  
"What!" Tai yelled.  
"You'll never get back" Meena said.  
  
Okay! okay! cheezy story I know! sorry! I should have finished it but I don't wanna finish so bear with me!!!  
  



End file.
